Final Fight
by Shadow Winds
Summary: One incident is all it takes to change someone so completely that it becomes permanent, this incident can be good or bad. This one was an act of unspeakable horror for young Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, thats right I own nothing, and no, you can't have it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"speech"

'**Demon thoughts'**

"**Demon speech"**

**Final Fight**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the worst proof that humans do not care for their fellow man, they are even willing to let prejudice blind them to the fact that the before mentioned boy was just that, a young scared boy who even now runs in terror from the people of a village who by now he would be within all rights to wish complete and utter destruction upon.

The strange thing however, is that he was one of the most loyal and pure hearted beings to exist. So why was he fleeing from the people who were supposed to protect him?

That my dear readers may be one of the simplest and most damning things to know in this village.

His 'secret' is so heavily guarded that it is considered a SS-rank secret with a kill on revealing order placed on it by the only man to have ever been called the Kami of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

However, I'm rushing the story a bit now, so let us go to the beginning shall we.

Our true beginning starts on October 10, the day when the child who should have been made a hero for taking a charge that no one wanted or should have had to bear, and at the same time lose his only family as well.

On this day the Fourth Hokage used a jutsu that is still considered the deadliest summoning jutsu to exist, it used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to summon the Shinigami himself to keep the yin charka of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed within its stomach.

This was mixed with the Eight Trigrams Seal to seal the yang charka of the beast inside a newborn child.

The last wishes of this dying father and mother, who had appeared near the end of the fight to suppress the demon long enough four the Fourth to use the jutsu, had been that the child be shown the love and respect of a hero.

We know the truth though don't we reader, we know that if someone is so well loved and then suddenly striped from us that we would lash out and try to kill or avenge the thing that took them from us.

And that my wonderfully, beautiful readers, is how this sad tail of one of the most powerful, dark, and dangerous beings to have even had the misfortune of being born, was born.

Can there be any person who can heal what we have done in anger and spite?

Personally I believe that they will pay for what we have done, but there is almost never the right kind of justice to the right people.

Its usually the people that should have never had misfortune befall them.

Now lets go back to our dear Naruto shall we.

* * *

><p><strong>Age Four: October 10<strong>

Naruto had just been kicked out of the only place to have ever allowed him inside without trying to beat him, the orphanage.

Why was a four year old kicked out? Well the official reason was that he could take care of himself now, but the real reason was that the owners hated him with an unnatural passion and only wished to see him in absolute pain.

Now as he walked around the village he was looking for two things.

One: A place to sleep. (Its raining this night)

Two: Something that would be able to at the very least ease the hunger pains that had been caused by the lack of food for five days.

Naruto walked by this stand that had some great smells coming from it, and he being the curious little child that he was, walked into said stand to see a man wearing a hat with his daughter making some strange food.

Now the man had seen the young dirty child walk into his ramen stand and he also knew who this child was, but would this information ever stop him from selling ramen to the child?

What would he be, stupid? Of course he would allow the child to eat here.

"Hey there little one, are you here for some ramen?" the kind looking man asked. Naruto responded by nodding his head, but replied, "I would love some food sir, but I don't have any money."

At this Naruto, feeling full of shame, fled from the stand and ran strait in the Third Hokage himself.

Naruto thinking he was in even more trouble seemed to faze from sight in his panic to get away. Now if he had stayed he would have had a great birthday and made many new friends sooner, but it was his devil's luck that, seeming to be at its worst, he ran into the worst part of town for him, the part where people only wished to do as they thought their lost kage would have wanted them to do, Kill the Kyuubi brat once and for all.

What was worse, the worst of these people had been drinking and had just left the bar to see Naruto fall into some mud in front of them.

Now these people took it as a sign that the gods wanted him dead as well and proceeded to beat and hurt Naruto far a few hours before the Hokage found them and ordered the to be taken to the head of the Torture and Research department, Ibiki Morino, they were never seen again when he heard what they had done to Naruto, Ibiki had seen how bead Naruto's life was and had come to view him as the little brother that he had lost.

Naruto was then taken to the hospital and left there to be treated with the threat that if anyone hurt him while he was there he would have the entire hospital staff executed.

* * *

><p><strong>Age Five: October Ninth<strong>

Naruto had been give an apartment and he had been hiding there for the past two days hoping that the villagers would not learn of his whereabouts, but on the tenth they boarded up his windows, sealed his door shut, and set fire to the apartment, Naruto screamed for two hours before a man who was passing by on his patrole stopped and ran to help.

When his laws of gravity defying, silver hair was singed he thought that he should just leave, but when he saw the child on the floor barely moving, he rushed him to the hospital only to be told that they refused to help the boy.

The Hokage appeared around the corner at that moment and ordered Naruto to be treated only for the entire hospital to threaten to quit if they were ordered to help the demon brat again. The receptionist who was the loudest suddenly screamed when a young ANBU with blazing Sharingan, killed her and spoke to the rest of the staff in a monotone voice, that showed less emotion than even a rock, "Any who refuse to help him follow her into the next life and I swear to you that I will make it so slow that it truly would not have been worth the time to refuse him."

They healed the child that night before throwing him outside the second they were done.

* * *

><p><strong>Age Seven: October Tenth<strong>

Naruto ran as he had never before, the mob was bigger that ever this year and he was so scared that he forgot to listen to the one thing that had saved him for the last three year since he had been forced out of the orphanage and left to rot on the streets at four years.

He had often wondered if the gods truly hated him, or whether they just seemed to find him useful as their whipping boy. (He couldn't be further from the truth, except for the evil gods as they like the pain of any and all, but the Gods and Goddesses were under strict rules to never interfere with the mortals they had created.)

The reason why the mob was bigger this year though was, other than terrible timing for the seven year old, because the Third Hokage had left for important leader duties and the ANBU Black Ops. that had been assigned to _protect _the boy had turned on him and were with the mob trying to kill the weak, defenseless child that was constantly called a demon, a monster, and at one point he swore he heard them call him the Kyuubi.

Naruto was small for his size, wore rags that even the beggars would not have, had such bright blond hair, and had the brightest, most captivating blue eyes that had ever been seen in Konoha.

This all didn't matter to the mob that had finally done it, they had cornered the demon, and what followed was so evil and traumatizing to just watch that it would be completely and totally impossible to even try to describe, but the result was ungodly in its power and what was worse it came to save the child from the most unlikely source to have ever existed.

The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyubbi No Yoko unleashed its demonic powers on the people who had harmed the innocence of a child, it was the most fearful thing to have even been felt, it even made a mockery of the night the Fourth died, but what was strange was that everybody who had raped the boy felt what the survivors, and there were only three and only two were still somewhat sane, claimed to be a fury so much like that of a woman's when she discovers she is being peeped on.

Those that felt it did one of two things.

One: Ran like the devil him/herself (I'm not sexist) was after them.

Two: Fell to the ground in fear, begging for mercy, and pissed themselves.

Then as this happened Naruto was pulled into a strange sewer like place that he had never seen before. As he walked he felt absolutely nothing for anything, it was as if he had lost everything to care for. The most startling thing though, was what had happened to his eyes, they had nothing in them.

Now when I say nothing I mean he had no warmth, cold, or even indifference. Naruto's eyes had turned into those of a soulless creature that had lived for eons and had witnessed uncountable amounts of horror and chaos in it life.

When he came to the cage that had been the source of the pull he had felt, and saw the deadliest looking grin to exist, he looked...like he didn't even realize that if was there.

The creature with the grin frowned and asked, "**To what do I owe the pleasure of my containers visit." **

Naruto didn't respond, but he did move forward and slipped through the bars holding the giant fox that looked on in curiosity as a human came toward it without any emotions surrounding it.

"**Hey...uh kit, are you feelin OK?**" Asked the demon.

Naruto said something so low that the demon fox had to shrink to its human form to hear it.

"**Sorry what did you say?"** Asked the now hot, naked girl who appeared to be around sixteen with flowing red hair, a body with curves that would put any human female's to shame, and a voice that had to have been made by angles themselves.

"Kill me please." Was the only thing that came for Naruto, and it wasn't the request that caused the greatest demon to exist to take a step back in fear.

The Kyuubi started to shake under the unwavering look from the human that had inhuman things done to it by the people that were supposed to revere him.

'**What horrors could have happened to him that awoke me and led to this?**' Wondered Kyuubi, "**Kit? What happened to give you that...look that you have now, the memories that I've seen so far are all..."** Then the bad memories hit her, followed by the worse memories, and bringing up the rear of that were the worst of the worst things that had happened to such a young innocent soul.

The Demon who had seen it all, who had killed and destroyed in every way that is conceivably possible, fell to her knees and wept while she felt, saw, and heard what had to be a life that truly did deserve a quick and painless death.

While Kyuubi wept and watched his memories Naruto, well he just watched her and felt...nothing from it.

"**K...kit thats...(sob)...thats not even possible to survive in the demon world...(sob)...how did you...(sob)...live through it as a human?**"

Now Kyuubi had done things that were worthy of demonhood, but never to the young, and never to such a scale as to torture a four year old that had just been kicked out of its only home.

"A mask was used to keep them from knowing the true me, now please give me my one true wish Lady Kyuubi." Nothing in his voice or speech showed to slightest bit of emotion.

"**I...I can't Naruto, but I will give you something else if you will let me.**" Kyuubi said with hope that this boy who deserved to be risen to Godhood for his sheer will power alone.

"..." Naruto looked at her before a slight twist of the head showed that he was at least ready to hear what she was offering.

"**I will give you...**"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but I think if you want more then you'll have to wait for the Next chapter.<strong>

**This story was inspired by a very good friend of mine passing away recently who alway encouraged me to futher my love of the strangest things, and a bad event that occurred to me recently.**

**I'll miss you ShadowBlade (this was his nickname that was given to him by me when we were young and it stuck for most of her life) just in case there is a ShadowBlade who uses this site.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, thats right I own nothing, and no, you can't have it.

Also, if you have problems with a woman do not

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**Final Fight**

**Recap**

_"..." Naruto looked at her before a slight twist of the head showed that he was at least ready to hear what she was offering._

_"**I will give you...**"_

* * *

><p><strong>"I will give you an oath, one that will protect you and those that are precious to you."<strong> Kyuubi watched the boy trying to find some emotion but what scared her was that there was nothing in him, no hope, no fear, and that was what scared the ancient demon, there was absolutely no emotion in his gaze.

"What oath could you give me that would allow me to have what I crave most my Lady." Naruto replied in a monotonous voice that left the demon blushing, though she didn't know why.

"**What do you crave most Naruto-kun?**" Kyuubi realized the added suffix and blushed even more than before.

"Honestly, I craved the love of those I considered precious to me, I craved their approval, but now I just wish to pass into a better existence so that I may finally have peace." There, Kyuubi had seen it, a small show of emotion.

**"I could love you, and I approve of you through anything you do, but I am bound by the seal on my cage not to harm you."** Kyuubi was hoping that he would accept that, but sighed as he walked to the seal and ripped it down and released her, for a moment before the man who had sealed her away in the first place appeared.

The greatest seal master to have ever walked the planet and the only man that Orochimaru had admitted to having been better than him at something.

The Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto watched as the seal was replaced and then he was transported to a room that was full of white light.

"Well this is a little early for you to be fight him isn't to Naruto." The Fourth said as he smiled at the son he had seen only once before he had died.

"Why would I fight Lady Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in him soulless voice that made Minato flinch and look into the boy's memories before he too wept for the pain and suffering that his heir had gone through even with his wishes that he be protected.

"Why did they do this to you Naruto, I left instructions for you..." He was interupted by Naruto forcing the scenery to revert back to its original look before once again destroying the seal that held Kyuubi, "I know only that I will accept that deal Lady Kyuubi and pray that you decide to release me from this suffering, and Lord Hokage."

Naruto looked at the man that had caused all his pain and suffering before smiling, "Get the hell outta my mind."

The Fourth blinked for a few seconds before laughing, "I expected this from someone like Kushina, your mother, but not you my son. Ask the old man for your birth right, the Namikaze inheritance."

With that Minato Namikaze finally faded into nothingness with a smile.

"Kyuubi-chan I will go and leave you in peace." Naruto said before he too faded away and slept through the rest of the day and night, but neither he nor Kyuubi noticed the new seal the appeared upon the necklace that she had put on.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Naruto awoke to find that he had been brought to the only place in the world that he hated and showed it...the hospital.

"How the hell did I get here?" Naruto asked without expecting a reply and to his immense surprise he was answered by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I and the ANBU that are protecting this room as we speak brought you here Naruto." Sarutobi flinch slightly when the boy's gaze came upon him.

'Its like he is staring into my soul and finding out every little secret that I've ever had.' Sarutobi thought while also considering how to protect the boy form further harm.

Naruto finally looked around the room and stared at the three ANBU that were with the mob without blinking before he pointed at them in turn and said their very thoughts and secrets at the time, "Rat, you wish to be ANBU captain but are afraid to challenge those stronger than you so you killed the former captain with a rare poison that had only two cures.'

"When you were not chosen as the next captain you asked to go to another ANBU squad and were put in the one made to protect me all the while thinking that you could become Sannin rank by killing me.'

"Dog, you killed twelve people who were nice to me and only wished to cause me pain while you tried to turn me into your slave though you have never thought about what you will do with me.'

"Cat...you just wanted to find the traitors and have only thought one evil, twisted thought about me..." Naruto would have finished what Cat had thought about him, but the three appeared with the former two attacking both Naruto and Cat, until the Hokage stepped in front of Naruto and ordered the remaining ANBU to hold the three.

"Rat, Dog, and Cat you have attacked a fellow ninja and..." A kunai then appeared at his throat and Naruto whispering only one sentence into his eat.

"If you kill Cat I Kill you, Old Man." Then Naruto used the Body Flicker Technique to appear by Cat, kick the ANBU holding her, pick her up, and use the same technique to get them away from the others and appear at his apartment, which had been trashed and the door, for some reason that only the villager knew, had been stolen...again.

After letting Cat down he said, "We're alone and you are stronger than me, you could finally have your only bad thought about me come true," Naruto then turned to her and reached to pull her mask away before stopping to see if she would protest, when she didn't he pulled the mask off to see a beautiful woman that was heavily blushing, "I can see into you now, Yugao, and I know that you once wanted to see what a demon would be like to someone it loves."

She looked away while thinking that he would tell her to never come near him again, but when he gently turned her head back towards him, "Kyuubi can tell you...would you like to meet her?"

Yugao stared at the only male that she had known that didn't try and get her into their bed, and she thought about what he was telling her.

'Kyuubi is talking to him? Wait Kyuubi knew about love...KYUUBI IS A GIRL? I knew it all along.'

While she thought all this Naruto just waited for her to decide and talked to Kyuubi at the same time, '_Lady __Kyuubi are you there?'_

_**'What do you want kit?'**  
><em>

_'I asked her if she wanted to talk to you about demons loving someone and how it would act towards them.'_

_**'Fine I'll give you the hand signs for the jutsu if she accepts your offer.'**_

_'Thank you Lady Kyuubi.'_

Naruto then broke the connection and watched as Yugoa finshed thinking and said yes.

"Very well Yugoa-chan I will show you to Lady Kyuubi now." Then Naruto started performing the hand signs and when he finished he touched Yugoa's head, (**Mind Share Jutsu**.)

Yugoa looked at the forest that they were in and turned to look at Naruto only to find a giant fox sitting there looking at her with a slight twist in its head.

**"So your the human that wants to know how we react towards the ones we love huh?"**

Kyuubi looked at this Yugoa and noticed her shaking in fear and knew that the human was thinking of trying to flee.

"**If I were to look more human would you calm down?**"

Yugoa didn't even get to answer before Kyuubi changed from a giant for into a red headed, sixteen year old girl with nine red tails, and two fox ears upon her head.

"**Now let us talk and you will understand me a little better.**"

Now Yugoa was a very smart, calm, and all together logical person with a rare beauty that all the men that had seen her, wanted her, but seeing that a boy younger than her had a female demon queen in him that made her natural beauty look like that of an average girl's, well she was feeling more than fear.

"O...ok...um what do I call you then?" Yugoa asked while trying to figure out how to get away from this incarnation of feminine beauty that seemed interested in her while also trying to figure out why she was also feeling jealous.

"**Human you shall call me Kyuubi-sama."** Yugoa was the forced to sweat-drop when the Kyuubi struck a pose that made Might Guy, who was at the border of some county doing a mission, start exclaiming about how he had corrupted...brought another over to the side of youth.

"Then how do you act towards those you love?" Yugoa asked while Kyuubi turned chibi and appeared in a corner while muttering about how no one respected her poses.

"**Well you...**"

**Three hours Later**

Yugoa stood there for eight hours looking at the queen of demons with a twitching eye and tick marks appearing every few moments.

"So your telling me that you can do that and not have ripped parts?" Yugoa finally asked.

"**OK so that was the beginner stuff, you wanna know about the kinky stuff we demons will do with our mates?**" Kyuubi asked while there was a slight bit og blood coming from her nose.

"Forgive me Lady Kyuubi, Yugoa-san, but we must finish this session, it has only been three hours in here but its been two days outside and Yugoa needs to use the bath room and take a bath as well, then she needs to report to the Hokage tower to be debriefed as well." Both women cringed at the voice that belonged to Naruto.

'Its like there's nothing in him, almost as if he has been through worse than Itachi had when the war was going on.' Yugoa tought while she faded from his mind.

'**Will you ever be the same kit that I was falling in love with?**' Was what Kyuubi though as Naruto bowed to her and disappeared from his own mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the second chapter so be happy with it and review any way you feel is necessary.<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a new poll up and if you have suggestions then pm me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**Final Fight**

_Recap_

_'Its like there's nothing in him, almost as if he has been through worse than Itachi had when the war was going on.' Yugoa tought while she faded from his mind._

_'**Will you ever be the same kit that I was falling in love with?**' Was what Kyuubi though as Naruto bowed to her and disappeared from his own mindscape._

* * *

><p>Yugoa was then awakened to find that the Hokage had come to find her and that Naruto stood between her and the aged kage, and what seemed even stranger was the fact that the boy seemed to be arguing with the Hokage.<p>

"Naruto I have to punish her, she was also one who attacked..." Sarutobi said before Naruto sighed and turned to Yugao to see if she was okay and to also tell her where the restroom was.

Naruto then returned his attention to the Hokage and said, "Hey old man, you need to give me what is mine, the Namikaze inheritance, and I also set the Kyuubi free."

Sarutobi, who was eating some ramen from the pantry, started choking and sputtering while trying to figure out how Naruto knew about his birth right, and how he knew about the Kyuubi.

"Before you ask I ripped the seal and no I do not know why she hasn't left my body yet." Naruto then turned to see that Yugao had walked in from the bathroom and had bowed to the Hokage, "Also, no bowing in my house damnit, you'll ruin my rep."

Both Sarutobi and Yugao face-vaulted at this.

After they had all sat down, mostly due to Naruto telling them that if they were in his house they would follow his rules, Sarutobi sighed and said, "Naruto-kun, who told you about the Kyuubi, the Namikaze inheritance, and why would you rip the seal?"

'_The boy seems to like to make more paperwork appear, prank everything that moves, and whats worse he seems to like to give me these damned headaches, he is more like his mother than anything I've ever seen!'_ Sarutobi waited for Naruto to finish getting the food he had prepared.

"I met the Kyuubi, and she wants you to know that if anything else ever happens like last time that she will raze the village to the ground. Minato Namikaze, who had sealed a bit of himself into the seal, told me about the fact that he is my father and that I have an inheritance, and Lastly, why the fuck wouldn't I, there is a hotter than hell demon, with massive amounts of knowledge that wants to help me, and you think I wouldn't get a guarantee that she wouldn't?" Naruto then dug into his ramen just as he had always done.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto for a good five minutes, allowing the boy to create the Leaning Tower of Noodle Cups, before he finally said, "Kyuubi is female? I thought that it was just a mass of chakra that had no sex."

"Yes she is female and no, that damned guy with the weird eyes made each and every biju either male or female, at least that's what she says, but he was also one to the only human other than my father and...sorry Lady Kyuubi, I didn't catch that last name."

Sarutobi and Yugao both sweat-dropped at hearing Naruto talking with Kyuubi, but Sarutobi realized something else then, Naruto had shown no emotion during their entire conversation, and he also noticed that he couldn't feel the usual fluctuating chakra that Naruto had been giving off since he was born.

'_What really happened to you Naruto?_' The aged kage thought wishing he had been there to stop the mob from doing whatever it was that it had did.

Yugao turned towards the Hokage and bowed, partly to see if she could get some flicker of emotion out of the boy, and partly because she had always bowed to him and didn't plan on stopping now.

"I must report to the ANBU headquarter Hokage-sama, they will be expecting my report on the identities of the traitors before they start to suspect that I really was in league with them." Yugao then left to where ever the headquarters had been moved to since the last time Naruto had found it.

"Naruto, we should finish our discussion at the tower, but not today. I'll call for you tomorrow and I also want you to know, I'm putting you into the Academy tomorrow, report to Iruka Umino's class tomorrow."

With that said the Hokage left in a Fire Shunshin, leaving Naruto alone to think over what he would need for his new class.

**Four Hours Later**

Naruto walked out of the first store to have never over priced him, sell him things that not even the worst of humans would be sold, or plain out tell him to get out.

Naruto had changed his appearance and now wore a black, form fitting shirt with the sleeves ripped off, the manager had nearly cried when Naruto did that, a pair of loose ninja pants that had many pockets, both hidden and showing, a pair of black, closed-toed, shinobi saddles. (**If your confused the just look at a pic of Naruto's feet and think of them as closed**)

He had also bought many kunai, shuriken, and a two and a half foot long ninja-to with seals on it.

When he had been about to leave though he had come across the ANBU masks and saw one that made him smile, if you count a lightening of the face a smile.

It was a blank mast that was shaped like a foxes face.

Naruto then wore the new clothes, plus the storage scrolls that he had bought and placed the extras in, and was now making his way home.

When he was almost to his house he heard a whimpering sound that made him stop and instinctively head towards it. What he found broke through to him battered soul, lying on the ground, bleeding from several cut and gashes, was a mother fox that was enev now trying to get up and protect its last kit.

When Naruto saw the five men that were holding the kit's only sibling, tried to stop what he knew was about to happen, but he was to slow to stop the man with the kit from killing said kit by tearing it in half.

This caused Naruto to fly into such a rage that even Orochimaru, in all his sick and twisted insanity, would have fled and never tried to return.

He caught the first man right as he was going in for the kill on the mother fox, and literally tore the man limb from limb.

The next two, who were both chuunin, thought that they would put the ANBU wannabe down and finish off the foxes, they discovered that they where no match for Naruto.

He turned their our streched arms into mince meat and opened their torsos with the claws that had sprouted from him.

The fourth man simply stood their and watched as the boy tore through the men that had placed seals that made him their slave and smiled when the boy turned towards him

'_Finally, peace at last._' was the man's last thought as Naruto beheaded him and moved on to the last man who was trying to flee, he only man it five steps.

When Naruto returned he found the mother foxgiving the only kit a final lick before passing into the next life.

Not knowing what else to do he walked towards the small kit who seemed to be grieving at the loss of it final family member.

'_Lady Kyuubi, I need you assistance with this problem.'_ He the knelt down and tried to think of what to say while Kyuubi went over the memories of the past few minutes.

"**You need to heal the little one, and to do that you need to put a small amount of my chakra in her system." **Kyuubi left out the part as to what would happen because she had never used her chakra to heal, only for destruction.

Naruto then did as she said and flipped through the hand signs for the only healing jutsu he had ever bothered to learn before placing his hands on the kit's small body, "Here goes nothing (**Blood Art Jutsu: Healing Blood Jutsu.**)

Naruto's hands then used the blood on them to seal the wounds that the men had caused the little kit, as well as pumping some of Kyuubi's chakra and taking the pain that would have normally poured out with it, and when he had finished he found that he was exhausted.

However, when he went to leave he heard a cry from the kit that he understood.

Now if he was still able to feel anything other than numbness he would be very surprised, but not that he could understand the kit. No what would have surprised him would have been that it said, "_**Master, please don't leave momma here like this."**_

Naruto turned to find that the kit had changed into a black haired, little girl that had somehow got one of the dead men's shirt wrapped around her in her haste to stop him from leaving.

"Would you like me to bury her little on?" When she nodded he grabbed a cloak from the only man that had tried to show them kindness and wrapped the mother in it before he started walking towards the only place that felt right, the Memorial Stone.

When they arrived Naruto saw a ninja with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity staring at the stone in sadness.

"You know its not nice to sneak up on people when their praying right?" The man turned and stared at the inhuman gaze that had settled across him and shivered from it.

"I meant no harm, only come to put one to rest who died defending it young, I would however ask if you had anything that I could use as a shovel?" When the man physically flinched at the voice Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders before he placed the body on the ground under a tree and began to dig with his bare hands.

The silver haired man watched the boy until he saw the blood that was coming from his hands, which was caused by the rocks that he had to dig through, "I could show you a way to do that without hurting yourself like that if you like."

Naruto didn't even slow down in his digging, "She deserved more than I can give Ninja-san, no this is the best that I could do to give my apology to her."

"Oh I'm not Ninja-san, my name is Kakashi and I respect that your willing to go to such great lengths to help pay your respects to you friend, but who has earned this from you...ah what was your name again?" Naruto had finally dug deep enough to place the mother fox's body into.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and she died defending her kits from people who saw them as me and let that cloud their judgement towards some innocent foxes," Naruto then turned towards the wood and said, "Little one its time to come pay your respects."

Kakashi then watched a girl who looked no older than six, with black hair, red fox ears and red tail come out and quickly run to Naruto only to hide behind him and hide before peeking out to look back at him.

"Are those FOX ears on her head? And is that a fucking TAIL?" Kakashi then felt the boy's gaze fall upon him again, "Watch you language in front of her please, and yes they are and yes it is."

What followed was sure to be the strangest funeral to be seen in the Village Hidden in the Leave for years to come, ending with Naruto going home with the little kitsune hanyou in tow.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto and the little hanyou reached his still door-less apartment and and walked inside while Naruto just sighed and thought about what to so when he suddenly got the feeling that the Hokage was watching him, "Old Man if you are watching me could you please come here and help."

With in five seconds Naruto felt some heat hit his back before the Hokage was there, "How do you keep finding things that will put that cursed paperwork on my desk Naruto?"

Naruto only pointed at the little kitsune and shrugged, "I helped out when I could, but I don't know what to call her and I want her to be in the same class with me."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded while thinking of what to call her when she said, "_**Um master my name is...**_"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>

**I've also added a poll as to whether or not I should make this a harem.**

**I will also be adding to this chapter as it hits me so if you have ideas then just PM them to me and I'll think on them.**

**I am also putting Itachi in Naruto's class, just with the same stoic...well everything I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a new poll up and if you have suggestions then pm me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**"Jutsus"**

**Final Fight**

_Recap_

_Naruto only pointed at the little kitsune and shrugged, "I helped out when I could, but I don't know what to call her and I want her to be in the same class with me."_

_Sarutobi sighed and nodded while thinking of what to call her when she said, "**Um master my name is...**"_

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Asame<em>**," She the gave a slight bow before she heard Naruto sigh again.

'_**Master seems to make that sound a lot.' **_Asame thought before she felt Naruto lift her from her bowing position.

"What is it with you people and bowing?" Naruto then set the little kitsune on the only couch, which never seemed to get hurt, before he turned to the Hokage and said, "Why are you still here Old Man, don't you have some paperwork to try and incinerate?"

Sarutobi, who had been enjoying his time with Naruto, turned into a chibi version of himself with a rain cloud over his head, while in a corner, and started muttering about the evil that is paperwork.

After Sarutobi had finished his small mental breakdown, and Naruto had somehow cooked and eaten enough ramen to feed the entire village, they said their good byes before the Hokage left, and Naruto turned back towards the now named kitsune sitting on his seemingly immortal couch.

"Alright, its still early, but we need to sleep and I need to talk to Lady Kyuubi, so you go into the room down the hall, go to the dresser, and put on the only thing I own that could fit you. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it." Naruto then went into the meditating position and quickly entered his mindscape.

'_**Master seems to lack all emotions, but I thought that humans were beings of extreme emotions, and how could he speak with the Queen?' **_Asame thought on this for a few seconds before shrugging and going to do as she was told, only to scream about two minutes later as a bright, orange light blinded her when she opened the dresser

'_**TOO BRIGHT!' **_Naruto could feel the pain of that sight even in his mind and felt...little, but he did feel something, "Lady Kyuubi, what happened and why are you hiding?"

When no answer came he went looking for the demoness and found her sitting in a room with a huge TV that seemed to be on a loop of his memory of Asame.

"**If only I could have mated before that bastard forced me to attack this stupid village and get sealed, I would have been able to have memories like that too."** Kyuubi wept as she felt the feeling that she might never feel the joy of motherhood.

"Lady Kyuubi, if you wish for them then leave and seek a mate, that would probably be the best thing for you to do." Naruto felt a slight pain at the thought of her not with him, but he ingorded it and watched as she thought about it.

"**I would but I made a promise and we are bound by our word, at least until the one that we made the promise either dies, or releases us."** Kyuubi was about to thank him for the thought when she felt the only thing truly holding her to him fall from her neck.

"I will not force you to be shamed any more than you have already by being sealed into a meager human, though I would ask your forgiveness for having kept you prisoner for so long, and I also release you from your oath to me." With that Naruto bowed to the Queen of the demons and kitsune before he faded out of his mind and waited for her to leave and never return.

When he felt that she was still inside the seal by choice he shrugged and walked to his room to find Asame on the floor frothing at the mouth at the sight of the jumpsuit that was now floating in the air.

"...How the hell is that happening?" Naruto then muttered to himself about how only weird things happened to him before going to bed and setting his alarm along the way while picking Asame up and depositing her on the other side of the bed.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow...probable something weird if the past is anything to judge by."

With that he fell into a deep sleep, never noticing his new friend snuggling up him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Naruto awoke to three strange things.

One, he had two women lying on top of him.

Two, the younger looking of the to was unmistakably Asame.

Lastly, both they and he were naked and the blanket that he had on him was made of ten fox tails, with nine others from the older woman and two from Asame mixed in, that seemed to be attached to him.

With a twitching eye he sighed and tried to stand up without waking the two women that he could now swear looked like goddess sent to try and tempt him, and failing, only to fail...miserably.

"**Naruto-kun, where do you think your...why dou you have ten tails?**" The older looking woman asked while staring with envy and another emotion that he didn't knows.

_**"Naruto-sama why does this cloth on me feel like its constricting me?"**_ Both Naruto and, thanks to now being fully awake, the now recognized Kyuubi sweat dropped at Asame who had on one of his bigger shits from when he was four.

Kyuubi, without thinking leaned over and cut the now far too small shirt off the young kitsune, exposing her to both Kyuubi's and Naruto's full gaze.

One was slightly turned on by the gorgeous body that seemed to rivial theirs, and the other just sighed and went out to grab some clothes for the kitsune girl that now appeared to be a early maturing thirteen year old girl.

'_Great, Ino will finally have a new person to talk to when she is lonely._' Naruto thought while considering that fact that the only friend that was his age would now get to meet another friend.

**Two Hours Later**

Both Kyuubi and Asame where in the kitchen when Naruto returned with clothes for them, and a sword for Kyuubi.

What Naruto thought was odd however was the fact that both women refused to look him in the eyes and when he caught them looking his way while they dressed, they blushed heavily.

'_Must be one of those weird girl things._' Naruto thought while before Kyuubi walked up to him and placed her hand on his stomach, right on the new seal, and disappeared from sight.

"**If your wondering where I went then you need to stop...**" "I know where you went Lady Kyuubi, but what I was wondering was why you went back into the seal?" Naruto could feel Kyuubi sweat-dropping in his head but decided that he would think on it later.

"Asame, its time to go to the academy." Asame was by his side in an instant, but she had changed into her fox form, while Naruto just thought about looking normal and the tails seemed to change into tattoos on his back, and his fox ears turned into human ears that were slightly pointed.

**At the Academy**

Naruto sat at the back of the class by a boy with what looked like a pineapple tied to the back of his head, who also seemed to like to sleep, wearing his ANBU mask, and petting Asame who had decided to lay in his lap, curled into a ball with her head snuggled into his stomach.

The only other person that even seemed slightly note worthy was the boy that had the Uchiha symbol on his clothes, and also seemed to be more like him in general attitude towards everything.

When Iruka came in Naruto and Itachi both just sighed, with Itachi just looking out the window and Naruto started slamming his head on the desk when the lectures started, he was never able to stand them.

When the lectures ended three hours later Naruto had somehow gotten out of his seat and put multiple whole in the wall at the very back of the room.

"NARUTO, sit down." Iruka then sweat-dropped as Naruto simply turned around, after having put the mask he had taken off when he had started on the wall, and sat down.

After having calmed the class and stopped Naruto Iruka ordered every one to to sparring area out side.

"Okay kids, I will match you up with someone and you will come up here and spar with them until I call the winner." Iruka then started calling the people out till he got to the last two.

"Uzumaki, Naruto versus Uchiha, Itachi." Naruto and Itachi both walked to the center of the stage and waited for Iruka to start the match.

"You should give up Naruto-kun, I truly do not wish to hurt you." Itachi said, which got every female in the class to look at him in awe, and a few older ones in lust.

Naruto's next words caused a shiver to run up everyone's spines, even Itachi, "There are few that could beat me until I actually feel the pain, and they do so by use of painfully sharp and/or sharp objects."

When the fight started only Iruka could keep up with the speed that the two boys were moving at, and he had to stop them when they were forced to pull kunai and shuriken out when they discovered that they were equally gifted in taijutsu.

"Enough, this match is a draw, alright everyone good job on the matches, leaders of the class standings will be told tomorrow."

With that they were let go to eat and do as they pleased till that afternoon.

**With Naruto on the Roof**

Naruto sat and watched the sky as he waited for lunch to be done.

As he waited he also kept up the awareness that he usually did, and talked to Asame, who had taken up residence on his lap again, and also mentally talked to Kyuubi.

Just when he thought that he would have some time to just rest in peace with the only being that could be considered to be his friends, Itachi appeared on the roof with his lunch box and stopped when he saw the boy from the spars.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I hope that the hits I landed did not hurt you too badly." Itachi said with genuine concern for the only other child, besides the lazy Shikamaru who seemed to be very intelligent.

"I told you not to worry about that, I barely felt you hardest hit, and I know that I could barely hit you half that hard Itachi-san." Naruto then picked Asame up and set her upon his head, which looked just like that Hana Inuzuka and her three pups, though they seemed to switch every now and then.

He then started to leave when Itachi asked, "Naruto-kun, have you eaten lunch? If not then I would be happy to share if you would provide me with some..." Itachi and Naruto's conversation was interrupted by two things.

For Itachi it was fangirls, that seemed to appear from nowhere (**Seriously though, where they hell do they keep coming from?**) and for Naruto it was a group of drunken villagers that seemed to be after him...again.

While Itachi was about to flee Naruto turned and faced everyone and began a set of handsigns for one of the six jutsus that he had learned when he had finally gotten into one of the ninja libraries, **Ninja Art: Shattering Wave of Earth Jutsu**.

The earth from the ground erupted around both Naruto and Itachi before staring to spread out, but when they were hidden from sight Naruto grabbed both Itachi and Asame, who had fallen to the ground, and used the **Body Flicker Technique** to get them both out of the area.

When they appeared in the school Naruto immediately let Itachi go and said, "You probable should leave, those that are after me rarely let up that easily and that is only when they are sober, those were not."

Itachi was about to comment and ask what he meant when three drunken jounin appeared.

"Damn, don't you ever feel the need to let me be?" Naruto's question was answered by the apparent leader saying, "Why don't ya less us worry abous thats little demons brat, now drop that cloney thingsy and we'll get this over with."

Itachi just sweat-dropped as Naruto sighed and seemed to be talking to himself, though he did hear something about 'dumb drunks', and even weirder was the part about 'him going to use monkey piss for something.

"Just out of the sake of me wanting to know, how much have you had to drink before..." Naruto then looked around and found the clock, "Eleven forty-five?"

That seemed to get the men to try and add up how much they had drank, causing the two boys to get massive sweat-drops when the men actually started using the chalkboards to help them.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE," came a voice that was very familiar to Naruto and apparently the man as well.

"We'll be back, and we wills know that answer too." This caused Naruto, Itachi, and the person from the doorway to, in that order, sigh, sweat-drop, and face-fall.

When the men had disappeared Naruto turned around to thank their savior, only to find that they had yet to pull their face from the whole they had made in the floor.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>A cyber cookie to any who can guess who it is.<strong>

**As always, R&R please.**

**Also remember to try and be nice to those that you review, they put great efforts into their stories and want you to help them, not berate them.**

**Also I will be closing the poll for whether or not this will become a harem when I get twenty votes on it.**


	5. Omake

**Okay this goes with the Final Fight story, mostly an omake that I though of and that seemed funny at the time.**

**Final Fight Omake: The Immortal Brothers vs. the Immortal Couch**

* * *

><p>Kakazu and Hidan were the so called Immortal Brothers in the secretive organization, Akatsuki.<p>

But now rumors had spread that there was something out the that had survived everything from weak children to the Hokage attacking it.

This immortal thing was...The couch of one Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinjuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

This being one of the mission objectives of the organization, and the only thing left standing in their way of being the only immortal things, caused their leader to go and capture the boy and destroy the couch as proof of Akasuki's power.

Now these two were always fighting about something, but when this rumor hit them they set out as soon as the order was given to them.

Infiltrating the Village Hidden in the Leaves was like child's play for these two S-ranked criminals, but then they came face to face with the only being that even Hidan, and his massive ego, thought could kill him, Might Guy, and what was worse, he was drunk and had lost a another challenge to Kakashi Hatake.

This challenge's out come for the two seemed to be strange for even them, but when Might Guy was involved then anything was possible, but the loser had to dress in a speedo and run around Konaha, on their hands, during the busiest day of the year.

Kakazu immediately had two massive heart attacks in a row, and Hidan used his sythe to cut his eyes out.

After disappearing, as well as replacing the lost hearts and eyes, they went to the house that was inhabited by the Kyuubi vessel.

However, before they could reach that they saw an old hermit looking man run past them wearing nothing and being chased by other naked men, why the men were naked the residents of Konaha don't know to this day, and this forced the two to both gouge out their eyes.

Now blind, they didn't want to see anything else like that, they continued on planning to replace their lost eyes.

When they finally stumbled into the neighborhood of the boy, and running into more civilians, they went to his house, and found it unguarded and...doorless?

Kakazu sighed and walked in first only to discover the boy wasn't home and that the house was bare except for the second objective of their mission, the immortal couch.

Kakazu laughed at the amout they were getting paid to destroy a couch and decided to let his partner destroy it while he waited for the boy.

When an hour had passed and Kakazu still hadn't been joined by his partner he decide to check on the idiot only to find that he was gone and all that was left of him was a shoe and his prized scythe, which he had never let go of willingly, but what caused Kakazu to be wary was the fact that the rope that Hidan had used to bring his scythe back to him when he threw it was severed.

Kakazu let all his hearts out and glared at the only place that his moron of a partner could be hiding before he started to use the ultimate combined elemental attack.

When the smoke cleared he saw that everything in a ten block radius had been destroyed, everything except the couch.

"Impossible." Kakazu said before the couch seemed to move towards him forcing him to use the masks to try and destroy it even as it move closer and closer, and he started backing up.

****When his back hit the wall of the closest building he could only stare in awe and horror as the couch moved closer towards him and his attacks failed to even scuff it's leather.

"No, No stay back. I said stay Back. NO GET AWAY FROM ME. **NOOOO**OOoo." Kakazu's voice faded into the afternoon with only the birds overhead hearing it.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto returned to where his old apartment had been only to find it and the other houses gone and the thing he had come for sitting in the middle of a crater, "See Lady Kyuubi, I told you that damned thing was dangerous, what do you think would have happened if either Asame or I had been here when this happened?"

Naruto then noticed two heads that he remembered reading about in the bingo book when he was younger, the Hokage had left his copy out when Naruto busted in and used his **Sexy Jutsu** to get revenge on the aged Kage for eating his last cup of ramen.

"Thats Hidan and Kakazu...and that's a lot of money that wonderful couch just got me...oh and some new weapons and a scroll, nice." Naruto the put everything in a storage scroll and left to go collect his money, and set up a shrine for his new favorite piece of furniture.

* * *

><p><strong>This came to me when I became too bored and my little sister commented on how I made a couch immortal.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo my loving fans, If you have and concerns and whatever then tell me and I will either respond or ignore them.**

Disclaimer: If you seriously don't know this by now then you need more help the a donkey in a lions cage...on feeding day.

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**"Jutsus"**

**Final Fight**

_Recap_

_When the men had disappeared Naruto turned around to thank their savior, only to find that they had yet to pull their face from the whole they had made in the floor._

_"Thank you..."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you...Yugao?" Naruto looked on with what most thought of as confusion, but to him it was just a question to which he deemed the need of an answer to.<p>

"Naru-kun? What are you and...um whats his name?" Yugao was referring to the boy who had the typical Uchiha appearance, except for the almost bored stare that most Uchiha's only used when they were alone.

"My name is Itachi, and it is a pleasure to have meet you Yugao-san." Itachi then bowed to the woman before turning to Naruto, "Forgive me Naruto-kun, but I must return home, I will see you tomorrow for class."

Itachi then left to do whatever it is that he did after school, and Naruto...well he did what seemed natural to him, he picked up Asame, took Yugao's hand, and left to return to his run down apartment.

When they arrived Naruto let go of Yugao and put Asame on the couch, which she then curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Naruto walked towards his room only to sence that Yugao was following him.

"Yugao-chan, if you plan to fulfill you desire then I will not stop you, nor will I try to flee."

Yugao blushed before she walked towards him and looked into his eyes, ignoring the soullessness of them, and tried to find any deceit in them.

When she found none she smiled and pulled him in for a fairly chaste kiss before whispering in his ear, "Maybe when you grow a little older and can satisfy me properly."

When she pulled back she realized that he still had his mask on, and that he seemed unaffected by her actions.

"Very well Yugao-chan, until you have deemed that time to have come I offer my house to you for whatever reason you want it for, I won't be here for a few weeks though, I plan only to come to the academy and then be...elsewhere training."

With that Naruto went into his room to change and pack enough to last him for quite awhile.

Yugao sighed before turning around only to find a thirteen year old girl with blood red fox ears and two blood red tails with black tips looking at her, and more importantly looking slightly sad while looking at Yugao.

"_**Sorry but who are you and...will I look that beautiful when I grow older?"**_ Asame was trying not to let the fact that this older woman had already gotten her master to not only notice her, but also offer her himself.

Asame also feared that her master would never look at her the same as he looked at this beautiful human that seemed to have caught his heart as had Queen Kyuubi.

'**_He would never want a servant like me."_** Asame then apologized to Yugao and tried to flee only to be stopped be Naruto who had just came out from his room.

"Asame stop, I can see everything that you fear and wish for, but you are wrong, I do not have any feeling that I can feel towards Lady Kyuubi or Yugao-chan."

Naruto still couldn't figure out why he could see into a person and know every wish and desire that they had ever had, but he would use it to help those he considered his friends.

Asame began to weep as her hope for gaining her master's love was crushed and once again tried to flee, only to run into her master's arms as he shushined in front of her and caught her before she could leave.

"Asame please understand that I cannot...no it is better for you to see for your self." Naruto then started hand signs before calling out the jutsu that Kyuubi had shown him how to do.

"**Memory Share Jutsu.**" Naruto held nothing back, not even what he had when Kyuubi had seen his memories.

Asame could only watch as the humans that she had found interesting as a small kit destroyed the soul of an innocent human kit.

Then the worst memory happened and Asame screamed and wept as she felt everything.

Naruto finished the jutsu and held Asame while looking at Yugao, "If you want to see as well the hold out your hand."

Yugao did as instructed and in five minutes she to was being held and comforted by Naruto, who without even realizing it, was starting to feel emotions again.

Naruto realized something, he could feel something towards Asame and Yugao, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Naruto stood ready to leave with Asame, in fox form, beside him.

"Lets go Asame, its time to train." Naruto then turned and tossed the note he had written earlier before nailing it to the wall with a well timed kunai, he then left for his destination.

Naruto was seen only at school for the next three years.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

Naruto stood beside a beautiful looking fourteen year old girl wearing a battle ready kimono and an odochi on her back, but she also seemed to have three red tails with black tip and fox ears on her head.

Naruto was wearing black everything, and a hunter mask that now seemed to have morphed into a demon fox, which matched his personality.

They were both waiting for it to be time to return to school, and for the girl to return to her natural form, while at the same time trying to do everything that they could to stay alive in the forested area that had become their training area for the past three years.

Naruto sighed once again as a massive spider launched itself at him, only to be cut through by the fox girl.

"Asame we need to head out, I think that these damned things have multiplied since we raided their home for eggs and the pheromones of the queen." Naruto's voice, which now had more emotion than ever before, called to the fox girl who then turned into a fox and ran to him.

Naruto and Asame made it into the area that only he and Asame had dared to venture hoping to force the spiders to give up their chase, this area was the SS-ranked sector that only the biju had ever dared to enter.

Now most of the beings that called the Forest of Death home had an almost instinctual survival necessity to stay out of this part of the forest, the key word being most, the spiders...seemed to be missing this instinct, which caused them to be caught unawares by the deadliest of the creatures.

Naruto and Asame however, were already at the gate and moving towards the academy to finish his schooling and get his team.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Academy<strong>

Itachi was having a good day, his little brother had been born over the weekend and seemed to be a perfectly healthy baby.

Now as he walked into the academy he notice that there were a few of the jounin there and they seemed to be waiting for something, though he only caught a few whispers from them, including the 'Demon child' which only confused him more.

'_Demon child? Who could that be?' _Itachi the felt three chakra signatures coming towards the academy, two he knew, but the other was larger in shape and size.

Naruto then landed in front of him, grabbed his shoulder and used the Shushin to pull them into the academy, leaving the Jounin ro deal with the giant spider that appeared just as the disappeared.

"Good morning Itachi-san, how is Sasuke today?" Itachi just shrugged before giving Naruto a small smile and heading towards the classroom.

When they arrived they saw that everyone was seated and waiting for the instructor to appear, Naruto went to the back of the room and sat in the seat the was surrounded by wholes in the surrounding walls, floors, and even a few in the ceilings.

Itachi just sat in his normal seat and waited patiently for Iruka to arrive.

"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP AND SIT." Iruka then walked in and pulled a scroll out before he saw that everyone had...completely ignored him.

"Be silent if you wish to continue breathing." Naruto's dead voice carried over everyone and silence ruled the classroom as everyone decided to heed his warning.

"Thank you Naruto, now I will read the names of the teams, but before that I wish you all the best of luck in life and your future." Iruka then started to tell them their teams.

"Last will be team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, and Inuzuka Hana, with Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka then told them to wait for their instructors to appear and left leaving them to themselves.

Hana looked at her two teammates and shivered when Naruto's concealed gaze seemed to fall upon her.

Itachi just accepted it, and Naruto...slammed his head down on the desk and left it there muttering about silver haired bastards.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

If Naruto could have died of boredom he would have already become nothingness in his grave.

Itachi could only count down when he saw Naruto start muttering again.

'_If he keeps this up he will pull a prank or simply go and preform random acts of destrucion in the Forest...and If I'm right it will be a prank and it will happen in three...two...now._'

Naruto the growled and seemed to faze from sight for only a moment before he reappeared and Itachi could literally feel Naruto's evil smirk.

Kakashi walked into the room not even five seconds later only to have three thing happen.

One: a bucket of tar fell on him followed by a lot of feathers.

Two: multiple flashes went off after something was slammed onto his head.

Three: A log fell on him.

Naruto was on the floor laughing so hard the he couldn't breath and Asame was now running towards the Hokage Tower with the photos to get mass produced for blackmail purposes.

Itachi was trying to keep from laughing out loud at Kakashi, and Hana...had passed out after laughing too hard.

"Whats the joke?" Naruto and Itachi both turned and saw Kakashi, clean, and reading, "Is that porn?"

Kakashi just gave an eye smile and a thumbs up before tossing a small pill like thing at Hana who came awake before it was halfway there.

"Okay, my first impression is...I don't like any of you, meet me on the roof in..." Naruto grabbed Itachi and Hana before he disappeared and reappeared grabbed the dogs and fox and disappeared again.

"Interesting." Kakashi the puffed out of existance.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the team meeting will be next chapter and maybe something more if you people will vote, if not then I will make the chapter after that the deciding votes choice.<strong>

**Anyway, read and review, and whatever you have to say please remember that I really don't care if you try and insult anything I do, hell I'll give you ammo just to see what you can think of.**

**Until next time, later.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo my loving fans, If you have and concerns and whatever then tell me and I will either respond or ignore them.**

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**"Jutsus"**

**Final Fight**

_Recap_

_"Okay, my first impression is...I don't like any of you, meet me on the roof in..." Naruto grabbed Itachi and Hana before he disappeared and reappeared grabbed the dogs and fox and disappeared again._

_"Interesting." Kakashi the puffed out of existence._

* * *

><p>Naruto reappeared before Hana and gave her dogs to her, before he walked over to the ledge and sat on the railing.<p>

Kakashi appeared just as Naruto sat on the railing and decided that he should start the niceties.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your Jonin instructor, why don't we learn about each other...starting with the dog girl." Kakashi ignored the killing intent that was directed at him and waited for her to start.

"You first, porn boy." Hana shot back with a slight growl.

"You know my name, my rank, and I have many hobbies..."

"Your hobbies include reading Icha Icha series, waiting for said series to come out with a new book, and finally annoying everyone with said book, your goals are to get a team that knows how to work together and to do your Sensei's last wish." Naruto's voice caught everyone off guard.

"...Okay, your turn dog girl." Kakashi just eye smiled as she was restrained by Itachi.

"Fine...cyclops, my likes are playing with my dogs, learning techniques, and...others I don't feel like telling anyone." Only Kakashi and Naruto noticed her blush with only Kakashi catching her glance at Naruto.

"Your next bored boy." Itachi and Naruto looked at each other before Itachi asked which he meant.

"Oh I meant you." Once again Kakashi pointed in between the to see how they would react.

"He means you Iachi-san." Naruto sighed before he started to pet Asame and look out over the horizon.

"My name is Itach Uchiha, I like my foolish little brother, pocky, and a few other things, I dislike violence, being rude, and a few other things."

"My goal is to watch my foolish little brother grow to be a great ninja., and my hobbies are to eat pocky, get more pocky, and protect the pocky."

Everyone sweatdropped when Itachi somehow got onto the roof and seemed to be talking about pocky as of it was a religion.

"Okay, weird boy, your next." When no answer was coming they all turned to see Naruto in a thinking pose.

"I have very few dislikes, even fewer likes, no known hobbies, and my goal is to simple, as well as complicated." When he didn't elaborated Kakashi asked what he meant.

"My goal is for the only being to make me feel a slight feeling to kill me and release me from this hell I call life." Naruto then stood up and disappeared

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years and Many D-ranked missions Later (Age Fourteen)<strong>

Naruto stood glaring at the cat that they had just captured while six ANBU stood by him and trying to completely restrain him while only stay there and not killing the said cat because the Hokage had ordered them not to.

"Okay, team Kakashi good job retrieving Tora the cat, not would you like to harvest the wheat in the fields, help the retired shinobi, or...go and get Tora..." Sarutobi watched as Naruto finally broke free as disappeared after the cat with his blade drawn.

When Naruto appeared he was covered in blood and had the cat on his head and the heads of Kakazu and Hidan with him.

"Um...here is the dem..i mean cat, and I went to get my couch and found these by it in a crater where my old apartment used to be."

Sarutobi could only stare at the heads of two of the most feared nuke-ninjas to walk the land, "Did you beat them Naruto?"

When Naruto shook his head Sarutobi just looked at him and sighed, "How in the name of Kami-sama do you kee finding this kind of stuff?"

Naruto just shrugged and went over to his team, who were trying not to die laughing at the sight of the cat that refused to let go of his head.

When everything had finally calmed down and the cat was dragged away by its owner Naruto simply walked over to Sarutobi and grabbed the C-rank scroll from him and walked out with his team in tow.

"Did he just assign himself a mission?" Iruka asked the Hokage who lit his pipe and ignored the question.

**With Naruto's Team**

Naruto tossed Kakashi the scroll and continued on towards his new residence with only a 'I'll be at the gate in an hour' as an explanation.

When Kakashi read the scroll he sighed and motioned for the other two to go get ready to meet him at the gate as well before he went off to do whatever it is he does when he get a bit to relax.

An hour later we find Naruto sitting at the North gate waiting for his team and talking to the two gate keepers Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

"After that we ran like hell and only barely missed being cut in half...by a giant flying purple ferret." Kotetsu was rolling on the ground laughing at the story that Naruto had just told the after they had mentioned being bored.

Izumo just chuckled before saying, "You sure that you don't wanna write a couple stories? I know a few people who would help you."

Naruto just gave a slight shake of his head and looked to see if his team was coming, only to feel a need to look outside of the gate.

Kotetsu and Izumo both felt the ungodly killing intent the moment that they saw the white haired man that had been headed towards them.

Naruto felt extreme emotions for only four people that he had ever mentioned to anyone.

The first was Orochimaru for his treatment of another person that had a hard life, Anko.

Next was Madara Uchiha for his treatment of Kyuubi.

Then was his mother, who he had found out had lived for a couple years after her 'supposed' death and left him to rot in Konoha and hired an assassin to try and kill him twice.

Finally was the only man that Naruto would try and kill on site for what he had done to Yugao when she was younger and had tried to find a nice guy to date, and that man's name was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

When Jiraiya felt the KI he looked around for the source of such powerful KI and when he saw the boy that was starting to run at him.

When Naruto was about to strike three ANBU appeared and caught him even though Jiraiya thought that the boy would have failed.

He started to go around when he heard the only female swear, and when he turned around he saw that they were holding a log.

Jiraiya jumped as a odochi slashed where he used to be.

"_**Master wishes for you to die, and I obey Master's wishes.**_" Asame then attacked Jiraiya again, only for him to catch her arm and viciously yank it out of it's socket.

When Asame screamed killing intent so strong that even those in Suna could feel it, and for those in the direct area, not even Jiraiya could say that he had felt stronger.

'_W...where is this KI coming from?' _Jiraiya was then able to see the boy who had attacked him originally's outline in the fog that had been stirred up from the KI.

"Asame...Asame are you all right." The dead voice caused Jiraiya to shiver and sweat slightly.

When Asame didn't answer Naruto thought that she had been killed and his KI increased to levels that even Kyuubi would never be able to reach.

'_She can't be gone, I was supposed to protect her.'_ Naruto felt what little that he had gained back die and he truly became that which Sarutobi had feared he would, Naruto had finally turned into the unfeeling monster that the village had feared.

Jiraiya looked for a way to suppress Naruto, but when the KI actually increased he realized that only one thing could save them all and that was for the girl that had attacked him earlier to prove to him that she was alive.

"_**M...master help me please."**_ Jiraiya sighed when he heard that thinking that the boy would finally calm down, but when he felt eyes that even a demon would flee from land their gaze on him he knew that only physical proof would work.

Naruto fazed from sight when he saw Jiraiya head towards Asame who lay on the ground a few yards away from him.

Jiraiya had only a few feet left before he reached the girl when the boy reappeared in front of him and struck him with a simple fist that seemed to carry the power of many tons behind it.

Naruto could see a moment before his attack connected that Jiraiya had switched places with a clone and was about to attack him again when six people appeared around him that knew he would never attack them.

Anko, Sarutobi, Kyuubi, Yugao, Asame, and Itachi appeared around Naruto thinking that he wouldn't attack them, but his next words caused even Kyuubi to shake in fear.

"**All must die when they protect him, and his simple tricks will not save him.**" Naruto's chakra then turned so dark that it made Kyuubi's look like that of a weakened civilian.

When the chakra finally allowed them to see Naruto again they were allowed to see him in his entire demon form, a ten tailed for with black, fur and red eyes that looked even worse because they reflected no light.

The Ninja were about to try and attack when two more foxes appeared, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and another with fur that was blood red with black tipped ears and tails.

This caused Naruto to pause and really look at them before he seemed to revert back to his human form and launch himself at them with the only thought being to hold them close and never allow them to leave.

He was half way to Asame, who had changed into her human form at the same time as Kyuubi, when Jiraiya popped in front of Asame thinking that this blond boy, who was now making him feel like he knew him, was attacking again.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

Naruto woke to find himself in the one place that he kept trying to stay out of, the hospital and having almost no memory of what happened.

"Damn it, did I fall off the Hokage monument again, or was my ramen spiked again?" Naruto asked the thin air hoping that it would respond to him as it had when he was three and the first time he had been put in the hospital.

"No, you turned into a ten tailed demon fox Naruto." Naruto looked at the woman in the corner who seemed to be hesitant to approach him.

"Anko-san you know that I won't hurt you right?" When she looked away Naruto realized that he most likely had hurt her or another of his precious people.

"What did I do Anko-san, who did I hurt?" Anko was about to answer when Naruto felt a slight tugged at his stomach and watched as Kyuubi came out of the seal.

"**You hurt Asame, Uzumaki, and that was because that man tried to lay a hand on her to protect her from you!**" Kyuubi watched as Naruto sat up and let his bangs cover his eyes.

"How bad Lady Kyuubi?" Kyuubi, even with her greater hearing had to lean forward to hear him.

"**She...I don't know if she will live through the injury that you gave her.**" Kyuubi was amazed that Naruto then stood and walked towards the door, and when he got into the hall he started towards Asame's room.

He made it to the door when he felt an arm grab him and trow him away from it, and when Naruto was able to pull himself from the wall he ignored the pain and started to limp towards Asame again.

Jiraiya watched as the boy climbed out of the wall and limp towards the room with the girl that he had attacked again, '_Why would he keep trying to get to her, what did she do to incur your wrath boy?_'

The boy simply replied, "I will save her, I owe her too much not to try Jiraiya-teme, if she dies that I really won't be able to be stopped." Naruto was able to open the door when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

Yugao simply stopped him and tried to figure out who this boy really was, and why he seemed so intent on hurting the little kit that had been with him for most of his life.

"Yugao-san, I have to hurry, or I will be too late, and then I will need you to use that blade that Lady Kyuubi gave you." Naruto then shrugged her hand off and made it to Asame's bed before he was stopped again, but it was Sarutobi this time.

"Naruto-kun, think about what your next actions will cause and then act as you see fit." The hokage then walked out of the room and closed the door.

Naruto then looked at Asame who seemed to be asleep, but when he pulled the cover away from her he knew that he deserved to only be alone and to feel only pain, he knew that he had broken his most sacred promise.

He had attacked one of three women to have ever stirred emotions in him.

"I don't care what this will cost me Asame, so long as you live and this village and its people are healed, I will save you." Naruto then started the only demon skill that he knew.

"**Demon Arts: Demon Blood Jutsu**," Naruto placed his hand on Asame and watched as all he wounds heal and leave no trace at all, "This will bind us, but other than that even Lady Kyuubi was unsure of what will happen."

Naruto then passed out from sleep deprivation and chakra exhaustion, not noticing as Kyuubi appeared and grabbed them both with her two unoccupied tails.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review<strong>

**Any who can guess what happen in the next chapter, good for you, and to those who don't, well you tried your best.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo my loving fans, If you have any concerns or whatever, then tell me and I will either respond, ignore them, or explain anything your confused on.**

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**"Jutsus"**

**Final Fight**

_Recap_

_"I don't care what this will cost me Asame, so long as you live and this village and its people are healed, I will save you." Naruto then started the only demon skill that he knew._

_"**Demon Arts: Demon Blood Jutsu**," Naruto placed his hand on Asame and watched as all he wounds heal and leave no trace at all, "This will bind us, but other than that even Lady Kyuubi was unsure of what will happen."_

_Naruto then passed out from sleep deprivation and chakra exhaustion, not noticing as Kyuubi appeared and grabbed them both with her two unoccupied tails._

* * *

><p>When Naruto awoke he found that he was in his bed, once again covered by a blanket made from the tails on his back, and snuggled up to him was Asame and Kyuubi.<p>

"Oh, Kami-sama, can you make this any worse?" Naruto asked when he caught the smell of a female in heat, and he just knew that it had to be either Kyuubi or Asame.

Apparently Kami seemed to have heard that because at that time Naruto felt Asame roll on top of him and start grinding her body against his, which caused Naurto to groan and harden to the point of pain.

'_Damnit, if she wakes up now, and in heat she will either kill me or ride me till neither of us can walk for a month.'_ Naruto then felt Kyuubi stiffen when she caught scent in the air and prayed that she would save him.

Kyuubi however seemed to have traits that surprised both Naruto and Asame, who had just woken up because of the burning in her neither regions, when Kyuubi suddenly grabbed Asame flipped her over and started to lick and nuzzle Asame's maidenhood.

**XXX Lemon warning XXX**

Naruto couldn't help but grow harder when she saw Kyuubi licking Asame, which didn't go unnoticed by Asame or Kyuubi.

Kyuubi released Asame and crawled over to Naruto in a slow, predatory manor that caused him to grow to the hardest he had ever been, and Asame following was almost to much for him.

"**Oh Naru-kun, are you going to keep us cold and frustrated?**" Kyuubi asked as she came level with Naruto.

Asame however couldn't help herself, and when she was finally able to see her master and his size she went into a frenzy.

Naruto watched as Asame's eyes turned red and demonic before she launched herself at him and started kissing him while Kyuubi went back to licking her maidenhood.

Asame stopped herself before she could force Naruto's dick into herself, and looked into his eyes, hers begging for him to accept her and everything she was asking him to give her.

Naruto saw pure love and decided to give both of them what they wanted, he then leaned up and captured Asame's lips in a kiss that knocked the lusty hazy over her into submission, right before Kyuubi found the spot that caused her to climax.

Naruto then rolled her over and pulled Kyuubi to him and gave her a kiss, and tasting Asame's juices he could instantly tell that she had never had an orgasm in her life.

With the taste driving him Naruto turned his attention to Asame once again, but she was now nervous about everything that would happen and when she looked away Naruto smiled and leaned towards her ear to whisper, "If you want to stop then we will, but if you want more then just nod."

When he pulled away she simply nodded and Naruto took a finger and slowly traced it down from her jaw to the valley between her breasts before taking her left breast into his mouth and gently sucking, and licking the nipple.

When he was done he went to the right breast and gave it the same attention, all the while listening to Asame's moans.

After Naruto was done he slowly started to kiss his way towards the part of her he wanted to taste most, but when she stopped him and begged him to claim her he couldn't refuse her.

Naruto brought their bodies flush and looked into her eyes before saying, "It will hurt for a bit, but bear with it."

He then asked her to open herself and when she did he drove him self up to the hilt into her body, feeling a slight resistance that gave way when he pushed slightly harder.

Asame let a yelp out before she started to cry because of the pain, but true to his word Naruto remained motionless and let her adjust to him, and whispered sorry to her when he thought she couldn't hear him.

After a few minutes Asame shift slightly to see if it still hurt, but when it only twinged slightly she nodded to Naruto who, with a kiss, started to thrust into her slowly at first, but as they kissed his thrusts grew longer, harder, and deeper.

As they both reached their peaks Naruto sank his elongated canines into her shoulder and pumped some chakra into the bit, this caused Asame to fly over the edge and when she released her walls seemed to milk Naruto for his seed, which he was only too glad to give.

Asame smiled happily before letting the weariness that always came to kitsune after mating, and Naruto gently pulled out of her and turned towards Kyuubi, who had refrained from pleasuring herself.

"**You do realize that if she takes to the seed that they will be more demon that human right?**" Naruto simply shrugged before walking towards the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and pulled her towards himself for a blistering kiss that left her reeling and in a state of bliss.

"Would you like for me to mate with you as well Lady Kyuubi?" Naruto sighed as she nodded, he then picked her up and carried her over to the bed and started to kneed her breasts and occasionally lick or suck on her nipples.

While she moaned and panted Naruto grew curious and finally, after the curiosity grew too large to resist, stopped playing with her breasts and moved to her swollen maidenhood.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto looked at her pussy and blushed as she realized that he would soon learn her biggest secret.

When he finally did lick her moist entrance she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and soon Naruto had her withering and nearly screaming his name in ecstasy.

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open from the half-lidded state when Naruto finally stuck his tongue into her she climaxed into his mouth.

Naruto, surprised by the that substance that gushed out of her, almost pulled away, but when he registered the taste he pulled her closer and tried to lick every last drop out of her.

When she finally was ably to see past the white that had blinded her Kyuubi was greeted by the sight of Naruto leaning over her and his rather large dick pressing at her maidenhood.

"Are you sure?" Kyuubi didn't need to ask herself, she knew and said, "**Be gentle, I...I'm still a virgin." **

At this Naruto finally understood what he had been given, they had given him their most precious thing, and he had ripped Asame's from her without thinking.

Kyuubi noticed his momentary lack of concentration, followed by the look of slight horror that was directed at Asame.

'_**Finally figured it out huh?' **_Kyuubi smiled sadly before pulling Naruto in for a quick kiss, "**Naruto, she gave it to you, and it you first time as well so you couldn't have known."**

When Naruto looked away she thought he would pull away and stop, but he sighed and nodded before he gently entered her.

As Naruto slowly entered her he marveled at the velvety feeling that he had felt in both Asame and Kyuubi, but when he hit her barrier he stopped and looked to Kyuubi for he answer.

Kyuubi felt her heart soar when he looked at her for an answer and nodded, knowing that if he did this, then she would never be able to accept another mate, and she felt ready to accept that.

Naruto nodded as he pulled back slightly before thrusting as hard as he could, he then waited as Kyuubi adjusted to him.

When he felt her squirm slightly he started at a slow pace, moving in and out, causing Kyuubi to pant and moan in pleasure.

Kyuubi soon began to scream for Naruto to go faster, harder, and deeper, which he did without hesitation or reserve.

Soon they were both sweating and panting as they cot closer and closer to their peak, and when it came Naruto bit Kyuubi as he had Asame and spilled his seed in her as she climaxed.

**XXX Lemon Over XXX**

When Naruto was able to stand again he picked Kyuubi up and took her over to the bed where he placed her by Asame, and then walked over to the dresser to get dressed.

When he was clothed he made a Shadow Clone to watch over the two women and went to find the only female friend that didn't seem sexually attracted to him, Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, and this was easily the hardest chapter that I have ever had to do so I want feedback on how it is please.<strong>

**Also as always read and review.**

**Lastly, for those of you that wanted me to make Naruto and Mei a pairing, I'm sorry to say that this won't be that story, but I will probably make one for you, so I will be taking her off the poll.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my starving test...Friends, here's the real chapter 10 for final fight**

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**"Jutsu"**

_Recap:_

_When Naruto was able to stand again he picked Kyuubi up and took her over to the bed where he placed her by Asame, and then walked over to the dresser to get dressed._

_When he was clothed he made a Shadow Clone to watch over the two women and went to find the only female friend that didn't seem sexually attracted to him, Ino Yamanaka._

Naruto walked around the village for about three hours, and when he still couldn't find Ino, he swore and decided to at least get Asame and Kyuubi something nice. Nice and female-ish. Because he was just that damned good of an evil little pranking machine that had already set up five massive pranks to go off in roughly an hour, so he wanted to get the two special girls of his life something to enjoy.

What Naruto didn't know was that the shop he had entered was the only flower shop in the entire Land of Fire, and it was owned, quite incidentally, by none other that Inoichi Yamanaka's wife, and it was ran by their daughter Ino when they were busy with council meetings, missions, or the occasional hunt for the demon known as Tora the Cat.

As the boy looked for something the two kitsune women would like he heard a strange sound coming from the back room, and being the curious prankster he was, he decided to see what that was.

Now, Naruto had seen many horrible, evil, and absolutely horrendous things in his short life, he had even been the unfortunate victim of a Might Guy and Kakashi drunken challenge that seemed to involve both men to dress in speedos and arm-wrestle while doing handstands. This particular event was then placed as an offense punishable in only one fashion, Death in the slowest, most pain inducing way that could be found at that time.

Naruto had even seen Rock Lee and Might Guy's unbreakable Genjutsu wile they hugged, but what he walked in upon he would take to his grave, Ino, one of his closest friends, was playing with herself to a picture of him walking out of his shower.

Three things went through the poor boy's nearly over heating brain at the same time.

One: '_When was she able to get a picture of me that close, there aren't any places near enough.'_

Two: '_What the hell is this.'_

and oddly enough the third thought was simply _'I wonder if she wants the real thing...and why do I want to eat ramen while watching?!'_

While Naruto pondered this last thought Ino had finally noticed him and was frozen in a state of panic/fear/anger. Panic because he was able to see everything, fear because he might be enraged because of what she was doing, and angry because she was a woman, and in her mind she was just peeped on, and so she did what any rational, and angry, woman would do. She beat Naruto so badly that when he feminine fury was gone, he resembled a twitching pile of goo.

Ino blushed as she saw the pile of goo turn to smoke as Naruto appeared in the doorway with blood coming from various places and looking hurt- "I take it your mad at me for you using me for a rather...interesting fantasy?"

Ino stood there for a moment before Naruto felt her anger rise and then the blackness returned.

* * *

><p>When he came to a few hours later he noticed that he was in a bed that smelled like Ino, and for some reason he was handcuffed to the bed.<p>

Naruto sighed as he decided to try and talk with Kyuubi- '_Kyuubi? Can you hear me?'_ When he heard nothing for a bit he sighed and decided to look at his surrounding and see if there was something that could help him...he saw only a few pictures of her team on her dresser, a lamp, a pair of panties, and a diary that was partially hidden under the pillow beside him.

Naruto sighed when he saw nothing and just lay back down while trying to figure out the time, and growling because Ino had closed the blinds and now, he was alone without the time and that was a bad thing for Nauro, because when he was alone, he started to think of things he shouldn't, and with nothing to occupy his thoughts, they turned to the bad things in his miserable past.

* * *

><p>When Ino finally closed the shop she hurried home while biting her thumb and wondering what to do with Naruto, mostly the fact that she had cuffed him to her bed and left him alone in her room. At this thought she blushed because she had a boy in her room for the first time in her life, despite the fact that it was something her day would kill her, and Naruto, if he ever knew.<p>

When she arrived home she smelled something cooking and rushed into her kitchen thinking it was her mother, only to find that Naruto was making a lot of food, and he was wearing only his ninja pants, and she could see his well toned muscles in his back, which caused her to start to get extremely hot and very lustful, right up until she heard him speak, "The Boss is mad, like, super mad at that really pretty friend who's scent seems to be really close and smells super great right now."

Ino blushed as she looked at her room and thought of how he escaped before the 'Naruto' in the kitchen finished the food, washed the dishes, and then turned to her and nodded to the room, "He wants to talk with you." That 'Naruto then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing him to be a shadow clone, one of Naruto's most used jutsu's.

Ino bite her lip and hesitantly entered her room to find the real Naruto seemingly sleeping in her bed and she made to slip into her bathroom unnoticed before freezing at his voice, "Will you un-cuff me before you try and slip out again Ino?" She looked ashamed before un-cuffing him and backing away while looking down, "N-naruto, I-I'm sorry for that I w-was just...I d-don't know." Her stammering was so out of character that Naruto just sighed and got up before leaving to the kitchen, but not before looking at her and saying, "Hurry and do what you need to, but come and get some food, we need to talk." She was left to ponder what the man of her dreams wanted to say besides the obvious and then hurried to gather some clothes, blushing when she came upon the panties she hadn't put away, and then rushed to shower.

When Ino came into the kitchen she was wearing nothing but a bath robe and blushing as she sat on the opposite side of the table as his where a plate had been placed. "N-Naruto I'm..." "Ino, you handcuffed me to your bed...why?"

Ino was blushing so hard it rivaled even Hinata's when Naruto touched her on the back. "I-I-I..." she looked down and whispered something too low for Naruto to hear and he just blinked before saying, "Ino, I couldn't hear you."

Ino wanted to scream in misery as her long time crush confronted her about what had happened, but she wasn't Konoha's most bold female for nothing, so she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath...and fainted, causing Naruto to sweat-drop and the curse as once more in his life, his luck turned against him, as at that moment Inoichi Yamanaka himself walked in, only to see his precious daughter, in a now open bathrobe naked, with one Naruto Uzumaki standing over her looking for all the world an attempted rapist.

No Naruto would normally have been able to get the truth told before anything happened, but at that moment Ino, in her dreaming form, decided to dream of her secret crush and moaned out, "No, not there Naruto." the next few hours were filled with crashed and random screams from the Yamanaka house hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I'm getting back into the swing of things and this is my first attempt to please my hoard of mindless...I mean my wonderful readers, but that aside, I'm kinda outta it because of...events that occured recently so, send in a PM with what you think should happen, and if I like it, I'll work it into either this chapter, or the next with your name mentioned either in the story as a character, or in a little (side message like this).<strong>

**Other than that...R&R please, Oh...and if you see either of the women Naruto has mated with...then I was never here.**

**And here's the near finished Chapter 10...with a few tweaks still needed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my starving test...Friends, here's the real chapter 10 for final fight**

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

'**_Demon thoughts_'**

"**Demon speech"**

**"**_**Foxes and summons talking"**_

_**_**'Foxes and summons thinking'**_**_

**"Jutsu"**

_Recap:_

_Ino looked at her crush, and then at her father before looking at her parent's room before shaking her head and picking Naruto up and taking his unconscious form home, "Why is it that everytime I have a guy over, dad is insane and mom knocks them both out instead of just dad?" With that, Ino took off across the rooftops with Naruto towards where she thought she had seen him living lately._

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke once more to find himself in a strange position, because normally when he wakes up, there are only two women snuggled up to him naked, not four women, and three young dogs who seem to be enjoying the lack of noise.<p>

'_So I know who at least three of these women are...but who the hell is the brown haired one?!_' Naruto was trying his damnedest to think of who else liked him when all four women seemed to decide that he needed to have a day of foul luck, and they all awoke at the same time...naked...and seeing other women hanging on what they considered their personal property, or mate in the two fox women's cases.

The now identified Hana growled at the other three with Kyuubi, Asame, and Ino growling back and at one another, leaving Naruto to do the one thing his survival instincts were all but forcing him to do, he made a clone that walked past the ladies, out the door, and then used the Substitution jutsu to switch places with it and then Naruto Uzumaki, the rumored emotionless demon, fled while crying for help as the women took off after him, after brutally and, in many opinions of males that later heard about it, evilly having dispelled the clone in a way that made even the indestructible Tobi clench his balls for months after.

Now with a bound and gagged Naruto thoroughly beaten into temporary submission i.e. Unconscious state, the women were having a four way stand off with Ino feeling as if she had been betrayed, Hana wanting to make sure the boy knew who's property he really was, and the two fox women wanting to hurry everything along so they could go to the Hokage to get special tests done to see if they would be mothers.

"Okay, so who the hell are the two weird red haired sluts, and why are you in MY Naru-chan's house naked Ino?!" Hana growled at Kyuubi and Asame as they both took a threatening step towards her while Ino looked extremely angry, "First of Hana, he's not your's, he is with whoever the hell he wants to be with, so stop stalking him, and second...I agree with Hana, who are you two, and why are we all naked again?" this brought the four women to an abrupt halt as they all had the same thought. '_We might have had sex with Naruto.'_

Naruto awoke minutes later to every other male's dream, and his own future nightmare, four extremely attractive women, playing with each other, and all seeming to be loving it as they were all muttering too lowly for him to hear. '_Okay, so I know they can catch me if I run, I know that they'll kill me if I try to break them up so what do I do?_' He thought on this for a moment before making a clone and switching places with it before shrugging and walking forward, "Everything going good Ladies?" his answer was Ino and Hana's teary faces as they pointed at Kyuubi and Asame while they continued playing with each other, "You had sex with them but not us?"

Now, you might say that Naruto has his moments of brilliance, even sheer unrivaled, epically, awesome brilliance, well he seems to not have that today because Naruto had fallen back into his mask. "Yeah, and who am I, the hated pariah of Konoha, to deny someone else something that they want when I want nothing more than to be able to rest easy? Why, would you like the same as them?"

When both girls sigh Naruto mutters under his breath before swearing as his door is knocked on, "Oh who the hell knocks on my door anymore? I mean really, its literally nothing more that dust by now probably." Naruto was half right, it was dust...after it impacted with him and sent him into the next room, through the very thick wall with the electric cords running through it, and with a growling Neko masked Anbu walking into his home sounding angry, "I knock you little bastard, you know I do!"

She then noticed the two naked women and two naked girls before shrugging, "You all planning to gang-bang the blonde idiot in there?" -she snorted as the girls blush and then grabs one while laughing evilly when Kyuubi and Asame grab the other and start pulling them towards the master bed room where a very sore Naruto is laying against the foot of his bed trying to recover from being hit by his door.

"Well Lets get those tight little pussies broken in shall we girls?" Ino and Hana are so surprised and unsure they simply follow along when the Hokage coughs behind them all, looking anywhere but at them, "While I do not condone underage sexual activities, I usually don't stop it when it involves the ninja because of our motto of 'Old enough to Kill, old enough to do almost anything else' I must ask you young ladies get dressed and Neko, I sent you here to inform Uzumaki that I needed to talk to him, not rape him." The Hokage laughs deeply when the masked Anbu whines about not being allowed to do anything fun while the girls squeal and run into the room to find their clothes and a limping Naruto comes out shortly afterwards, "Thanks old man...what did you need?"

"I may be old, but I can still lay any of you youngsters back into your place boy, and I wanted to say that you will be needed at the Torture and Intelligence area tomorrow at noon, and that Anko is on here way to play as well." With that the aged Kage vanishes while laughing at the utter look of terror on Naruto's face. "...Well...I'm fucked." the hands of five different women one his shoulders makes him freeze before he is slowly dragged back into his room, kicking, screaming, and doing his damnedest to claw his way to freedom before a purple haired woman in a trench coat runs in, and while laughing insanely, leaps with her legs out so his face catches her between them, ruins it and forces him into the room where the door is sealed shut and screams of pained pleasure are all that is heard until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning:<strong>

Naruto awoke at eleven with the most pain he had ever woken to in the last few weeks, not only was his old enemy the sun shining so brightly it seemed to be blinding, but he was also tied, gagged, and naked while four women, and two girls, lay around him looking as if they were completely satisfied and full.

_'They better be happy with how often they took turns bouncing on me...and who knew that Anko was actually a virgin?' _Naruto smiled gently when he remembered how she broke the news to everyone.

**Flashback:**

'_Anko and the Neko masked anbu, now named Yuago, had tied the poor boy up before they drew straws to see who got to ride the meat the was before them, hard and ready thanks to some Anbu type drugs that induce high levels of lust, and when Anko blushed at winning she seemed to become shy, something never before seen in Konoha, almost more rare then Kakashi without his beloved porn, and she looked down muttering something._

_"What was that Anko-chan? I couldn't hear you through Naru-kuns attempts at freedom." Naturo screamed in pain as Kyuubi stomped him in the head and temporarly made him be silent as Anko speaks loud enough to be heard, "I-I've never...I'm s-still a v-v..." Anko looks down unable to complete her sentence but the others knew and Naruto coughed to get their attention- Kyuubi, Asame...please untie me until I've treated Anko, Hana, and Ino to their first times the proper way."_

_The fox women had been hesitant to even let him have an arm free before, but now they both knew that if the crazy snake woman and the two girls were to be taken now, it would hurt a lot more than a woman's first time should._

_They then released him and gently pulled Ino and Hana out of the room, leaving a blushing Anko, and an indifferent Naruto who seemed to not care again, his old personality firmly in control and holding strong as he thought about how to best make Anko a woman._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>**Okay...this is a lot harder than I thought and I'm realistically getting about 4 hours of sleep a week with how my job is lately, so people, here is part of the next chapter, the rest will come in updates and for once, I'm asking you to please not cut of my precious while I try to get more sleep.**

**Kyuubi: Pfft, he's just being a little pussy, can't even get used to a little work...pathetic human.**

**Naruto: So what...he controls if you and the other's are getting pregnant, so be somewhat respectful until you have given birth.**

**Read and Review please**


End file.
